Home
by vampirelover44
Summary: Bella hears music playing from the piano downstairs and it's not who she thinks it is.Cute family drabble. Bella/Jasper/Esme
1. Home

_Home_

**A/N. This is my first dabble into the world of fanfic writing. It's a short drabble about the wonderful Cullen family, post BD. Inspired by the beautiful _Arvo Part piece - spiegel im spiegel._**

**Characters are not mine, they are SM's. I just borrow them because they're awesome.**

If Bella could identify one musical genius in the Cullen household – it would be her Edward. What XBOX was to Emmett and civil war history was to Jasper, the grand piano sitting in the lounge in the Cullen mansion of a residence was that to Edward. He was always the musical one in the family, and could spend many an hour just sitting by the piano composing a new piece or playing one of the many complex masterpieces he knew by heart. She remembered the first time he'd played the lullaby he'd composed for her, he still played the lullaby to her from time to time. She smiled at the memory as her finger absentmindedly coiled around a lock of her brunette hair as she waited patiently on the floor of Alice's and Jasper's room for her daughter to appear in front of her.

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" Renesmee's tinkling voice brought her back to the present as she twirled around in yet another new pinafore. This one was a deep burgundy colour made of velvet material. It had an empire line, finished with wide black satin belt and a matching bow in the front. The front and back center was ruched so that the skirt billowed out like an umbrella from the breast line down. On her dainty feet she wore a matching pair of black satin flat mary- janes encrusted in purplish sequins.

"You look gorgeous baby…now put the Alice- band on.." she responded and made a motion with her finger in the air for Renesmee to twirl around again before she nodded her head in approval. Alice clapped her hands in glee and ushered the little girl back into her giant closet to try another dress. The girls had just returned from a shopping spree and typical Alice had bought more outfits for Renesmee to try on.

Bella sighed at the sight of the two. Renesmee may be hers and Edward's child, but she had definitely picked a few traits from her aunts and uncles - like Alice's penchant for flaunting in front of the mirror in new designer clothes for instance.

As she waited patiently for the Alice and 'mini Alice' to showcase the next outfit, her attention was suddenly drawn downstairs - where a gentle, lulling piano piece had started playing. The afternoon had been a normal Saturday afternoon as usual. Emmett had been his noisy self with the XBOX a while ago, but the raucous noise had gone quiet just as the music started weaving in the air.

It was a simple but hauntingly beautiful piece. Bella couldn't quite help but move her body in tandem with the lulling, tranquil notes billowing up like cotton clouds in the air.

A smile tugged at her full lips when she realized that the other two people in the room were also now distracted from their ramp show.

" It's beautiful momma.." Nessie hushed and she ambled her way into her lap, her curly mop of bronze head bobbing gently with the music.

"Is it daddy?" she looked up at her mom again.

Bella was about to answer her curious daughter but suddenly realized that she wasn't sure if it was in fact Edward playing. She knew Edward usually played more complex and heavy pieces. This one sounded anything but. She looked up at Alice for an answer.

_Rosalie?_

Aside from Edward, Rosalie was the only one she had ever seen touch the piano.

Alice grinned.

" Let's go see who's making all this noise Renesmee.." Alice held out her hand and pulled the little tyke from Bella's lap. Curiosity spiked, she ambled after the two as they headed towards the source of the music.

She gasped quietly in astonishment when she saw who it was that was playing. Beside her, she felt rather than see - Alice grin with silent pride and love.

"Uncle Jasper!" Renesmee exclaimed and clapped her tiny hands together in glee. At his name being called, the blond empath looked up from where he was and flashed a warm smile at them as he continued to pick on the piano and weave magic in the air.

"I didn't know he played…" Bella whispered to Alice softly, not wanting to disrupt the wonderful moment they were witnessing. If she was surprised to find Jasper behind the seat, she was even more surprised to see the look of ease on his face as they watched him play. Jasper was pretty much the reserved and shy one in the family. From what she'd learn and experienced herself, he was uncomfortable drawing attention to himself, due to his hostile history, and the physical remembrance of it that he continued to carry. This, this was certainly unusual behaviour coming from the ex confederate soldier. And from the waves of peace and loving feeling emanating from him as he played, it was certainly a welcoming one.

"He's home…" came Alice's contented and happy reply.

Bella couldn't agree more.

_This is home._


	2. Esme

**A/N : This was supposed to be a one shot fic, so this goes to the wonderful readers who reviewed. I can't believe how encouraging it is to get reviews.. I know now. So thanks!**

**As you can probably see, I'm a team Jasper fan..enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Esme POV**_

It's been a month or so since the showdown with the Volturi came to pass._ A month since.. I almost lost my family._ If anything at all, I'm grateful that everything turned out for the better in the end. The thought of any one of them – our children – _my children_ – hurting, or worse – dying, still gives me the stuff of nightmares sometimes.

I sense Edward looking at me. He must have caught my thoughts and I chide him silently.

"vampires don't sleep mom .." he whispers softly, smirking. Yet, I see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"I meant it figuratively," I retort back teasingly. The last thing I need is for my kids to worry about my unwarranted fears. They have had enough worries to last them a decade, at least. I'm about to assure him when his attention snaps elsewhere.

"Sure..Jazz..go ahead."

My head follows that of Edward's to his empath brother, who starts walking towards Edward's piano a few paces away from where we are sitting now. Emmett gives me a confused look and I in turn give Edward the same.

_This is new…_

My youngest – and yet - oldest son simply shrugs. Emmett drops the game console and throws himself into the other couch and pulls Rosalie close to him.

I relax into the couch with Edward's arm over my shoulder, a smile forming on my lips. _Candid, open Jasper is a rarit_y. I can almost imagine the entire universe going silent in anticipation of this performance. I grin as Edward snorts quietly beside me. _Reading my thoughts again._

I unconsciously hold my breath as I watch Jasper correct his posture on the seat infinitesimally, and his fingers fall gracefully on the keys. And just like that, the melody begins. It takes me a second to realize the piece he's playing. It's one of my personal favourite - I wonder how he knows. As if he's heard my thought, he turns his head to me and smiles. I mouth a silent thank you to him.

As the notes start rolling, I feel myself falling back into the couch, and the worries beckoning my attention earlier are all but forgotten. Even as I relax further, I notice the others seemingly relax too, and I realize something else - weaving with the melody, note by note, key by key - is the warm feeling of peace and love washing over me in gentle, steady lulling waves.

He's enjoying himself immensely and affecting all of us unconsciously. My heart soars ever so silently and I am overwhelmed with the need to cry.

For a brief while, the house is in peaceful silence save for the beautiful piece dancing in the air around us.

"Uncle Jasper!"

Renesmee's tinkly voice rings from above us and she claps her dainty hands ever so enthusiastically. She has a strong attachment to this particular uncle of hers, something that I feel Jasper was at first uncomfortable with, given his violent background. Slowly though, he has grown to fiercely enjoy and treasure this loving attention from my granddaughter. He flashes them a brief warm smile and the tranquil melody continues to weave.

****

"Spiegel im Spiegel..?" I ask as I approach him later that evening. He's outside looking at the darkening sky.

"No cello though…" he answers softly, hands still tucked into his jeans pocket.

"No matter… it was beautifully rendered..Thank you Jasper." I say and snake my arm around his slight waist, pulling him close to me. His tucked hand comes out and his arm comes round my shoulder and squeezes me gently. I relish this mother - son moment that I rarely get with him.

"I'm..glad to call this home.." He says ever so softly, I almost did not catch it.

"Thank you mom."

No other words are necessary as we silently watch twilight approaching.


End file.
